narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exposed Bone: All-Killing Ash Dominion
|image=Bone_Ash_Dominion.jpg |kanji=剥き出しの骨: 共殺の灰主権 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mukidashi no Hone: Tomogoroshi no Haishuken |literal english=The Exposed Bone: All-Killing Ash Dominion |parent jutsu=All-Killing Ash Bones |related jutsu=Dance of the Seedling Fern |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku~Bukkaigan, Kekkei Genkai~Shikotsumyaku, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo |hand signs=Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} is very advantageous technique that incorporates the usage of senjutsu and merges it with the The Exposed Bone to generate a calamitous field of influence. Once generated, the field allows Rinne to traverse through it by merging with her surroundings and taking on the properties of her self-created environment. Overview By manifesting a spur of the All-Killing Ash Bones within the palm of her right and imbues the bone with . The bone spur is the pierced into the ground which henceforth initiates the technique. The single bone spur is protected with the Bukkaigan thereby anchoring its physical form from the interaction of anomalies involving the manipulation of Space-Time Ninjutsu. Once Rinne activates the Ram seal, the spur will begin to absorb an overwhelming amount of Natural Energy in a short period of time. This natural energy is processed into the acquainted All-Killing Ash that spreads along the ground at an amazing speed though not as fast as the The Way of the Hunger Path: Pandemic Black Apostle This is due to the former being a liquid poison technique. The ground is further calcified in an omnidirectional manner from the focal point the diminishes all organic matter that contacts it into its molecular constituents. Utilizes All-Killing Ash Bone spur and inserts it into the ground, the ground calcifies in an omnidirectional manner diminishing all organic matter that contacts it into its molecular constituents. The technique itself is capable of making the land entirely barren as the calcification spreads a few dozen feet below the surface. The culmination of the Shokuyoku along with Natural Energy grants the ash expansion properties of chakra evaporation. Chakra based constructs such as those generated by Wood Release, Susanoo and those involving or Fūinjutsu are subsequently evaporated into an immutable source once the ash is within a few feet. The degraded source cannot be manipulated any further as it is neither chakra nor natural energy in shinobi terms. However, once the field has expanded to Rinne’s liking which rivals ’s Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees massive pillars of bone and spikes will exceed that height of most trees and are under subconscious control of Rinne. When combined with the aspects of the Dance of the Seedling Fern technique, countless bones rise up and Rinne is able to merge into each bone and produce clones of the same ashen construct to attack the opponentA variation of the Shadow Clone Technique produced from the ashes of the All-Killing Ash Bones . Trivia *Rinne’s first usage of the technique generated an ashen forest that covered an area that was a size comparable to twice the radius of the . *If the bone spur is removed, then the technique is halted at its current position but Rinne is able to subconsciously manipulate the bone field at will. References Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:SahaTo